Under The Rain
by PulsatingAltitude
Summary: Get your umbrellas ready! You're about to get rained on with Nalu one-shots! Rated T just in case. Romance/Humor/Angst and a bunch of other themes!
1. Sick!

**Hello fellow readers/writers! PulsatingAltitude here! But you can also call me, uhh Pulse? Yeah that sounds cool. :3**

 **Welcome to my center! My center of fluff, angst, and well, so on...**

 **I'll be updating these one-shots whenever I have the time, so expect these quite often.**

 **Chapter One: Sick!**

 **Natsu came down with something, and Lucy finds herself in a... Well... Compromising situation...**

* * *

"Hey, uh, Natsu? Are you okay? You look exhausted." I stepped closer.

"Really? Well I feel exhausted too." He yawned.

"I thought you were a morning person." I put the back of my hand to his forehead.

"What makes you say that?" He says sarcastically.

 _Luce! Wake up i'm starving!_

"You don't look too good either." I immediately retracted my hand. "Jeez! Your forehead's on fire!"

"Well some people tell me i'm smoking hot." He joked.

"Stop fooling around! You need to lay down before you pass out!." I shrieked as he collapsed into me. I fell on my butt from the impact. "Natsu, Natsu!"

"I can't move. I feel weak." His breath tickled me, as his forehead was placed against my shoulder; one knee between my leg, and the other on the outside.

"Come on, let's lie you down then." I tried to push him back up, but he only groaned and shifted closer.

"S...sorry... Lucy..." He hardly made out the words.

Now I could barely move. "I-It's h-hot!" I started to blush. "Natsu! get off~!"

He didn't answer.

I ran my hand through his hair. His body, that was once stiff, seemed to relax against me.

He groaned again when I pulled my hand away.

"It's okay, you'll be fine." I placed my hand on his hair again. "You'll be fine, Natsu."

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he moved until his legs were spread out, and he could pull me closer against him.

His head fell to my stomach; my hand never leaving his hair.

I smiled at his childish actions, my worries of his sickness quickly vanishing.

My back touched the wall behind me, and sleep took me as well.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the space around me felt so warm and comfortable.

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw gold. "W-What the hell?!" I lifted my head up, and her hand slid off my head and onto her lap.

She shifted and I quickly silenced myself. I rose myself carefully, against my will.

My head pounded and I winched. Despite the pain I slid one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

I blushed when her head fell against my shoulder, and one of her hands grabbed my shirt.

Carrying her over to her bed, I placed her down under the covers.

When I tried to stand back up, her grip tightened. "Luce..." I tried to pull her hand away, but she never faltered.

'She's probably gonna yell at me later for this...' I slid under the covers next to her, and pulled them over us.

I wrapped my arms around her again, and almost by instinct she did the same; us both turning so she could rest her head against my chest.

I flushed in embarrassment, but still felt at peace.

* * *

In the morning we laid still. I knew we were both awake, but neither of us dared to move. We were comfortable, and that's all that mattered. He pulled me closer and sighed. Pure content escaped his lips.

I unwound my arms around him, and held onto his shirt, not wanting him to leave. He tightened his hold a bit at my actions.

"N-Natsu?" I blushed.

"Hmmm?" He questioned.

"We need to get up."

"I don't wanna." He buried his face in my hair.

"N-Natsu! Don't be such a kid!"

"What's wrong with speaking my mind?" As if he could pull me any closer, well he tried. "I don't want to get up. I want to stay with you."

My face flushed. "F-Fine." I complied. "But only for a bit longer."

He breathed in my scent and sighed. "Okay."

Well, let's just say "a bit" turned out to be hours, and they didn't even separate until their flying-blue companion threatened them with Erza.

The End!

* * *

 **Jeez Happy, why you gotta ruin the fun?**

 _ **Happy: I was hungry! If I didn't stop them they might've started snogging it up in there!**_

 **HAPPY! THAT'S WHAT WE WANTED THEM TO DO!**

 _ **Happy: Wait. WHAT?! Why would Natsu want to do that with someone as weird as Lucy?**_

 **-facepalm-**

 _ **Lucy: PREPARE TO DIE YOU STUPID CAT!**_

 _ **Happy: AHHHH IT'S CRAZY LUCY! SOMEONE HELP!**_

 **You will die for your sins. Muahahaha!**

 ** _Happy: Nuuuuu! At least give me a fish!_**

 **Well see you soon! xP**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	2. Long Ago

**Hello fellow readers/writers! This is PulsatingAltitude here! Although you can call me Pulse. xD Weird I know, but eh I aren't we all? Plus it sounds pretty sick to be used for a name.**

 **Warning! This particular one-shot goes into some dark things.**

 **Summary: Lucy is dead. And Natsu is some demon that kills people because of it.**

 **Natsu: They made me angry! It's not my fault!**

 **Shhh, just get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Natsu!_

Lucy...

 _Natsu! Look here! I found us another job request!_

Lucy, you are dea-

 _Now we can continue our adventure!_

Yeah...

"You putrid, vile, disgusting excuse of a human."

The red flicker going off again.

"You make me sick just looking at you."

The quickening of a heartbeat.

"I should just kill you right now."

The insistent feeling to stay alive.

"Yes, yes! That I can do."

The red behind his eyes seeping through the crevice, making his eyes go mad with crimson. A thick intake of air and fangs blare out like sharpened swords. He hunches over, and a blood-curdling scream escapes his lips. Huge onyx wings sprout from his back, dripping with scarlet venom. Scales of obsidian expand from all fours of his body, leaving only a few places to be spared with sullied skin.

He stands, opens his eyes to stare with daggers at the man who dares to insult him.

"You dare speak of me that way?"

He takes a step forward; the moon glaring behind him at the dead of the night.

The man looks up in horror, only seeing a demonic dragon, whom was just an ordinary human moments ago.

"P-Please! S-Spare me!" He cries.

The demon moves his hand to where his heart lies.

"You make my heart weep."

A grin stretched across his face.

"If only I had one!"

And a maniac laughter bursts from him.

Tears slide down the man's face, and his body trembles at the sight.

"I-I have a family!"

The words stop his laughter. He glances at the man.

"A family?" He questions, his eyes turning to slits.

The man takes a sharp intake of air at the sight. "Y-Yes! A family! D-Don't you have one?"

Enraged he takes a step forward and points his hand towards the man. Wind sliced the ground around him and caressed his body. And with a movement so fast, the ground beneath the man was demolished in a pit of flames as he was pulverized from existence.

He stares for a bit at the empty space, before his sheath of demonic features disappeared, along with the night. The red of dawn illuminating his handsome appearance.

"No. They were taken from me long ago."

* * *

 **Well here's some angst for ya! Not too sure how this came out, but i'm happy with my description of Natsu's transformation.**

 **Lucy: NATSU NUUUUUUUUUUU! Why you do this to him Pulse?! You're the vile one here!**

 **Natsu: I agree! Why did you kill Lucy off?!**

 **Lucy: NATSU!**

 **Natsu: LUCY!**

 **Lucy & Natsu: -makes out in corner-**

 **Happy: They Liiiiiikkkkkeeee eachother!**

 **Uhhhh well okay... Anyways I hope you enjoyed it? I guess... See you later!**

 **Oh yeah, one more thing, check out my tumblr! Just look for: PulsatingAltitude**

 **I also got a YouTube channel with the same name!**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	3. Won't Break

**Thank you to everyone that followed/favorited my story! I promise to do my best with this!**

 **I'll just jump right into things!**

* * *

It was a cold winter day. The morning breeze flew into the open window, creating a chill in the room's atmosphere.

Lucy Heartfilia shook from the cold. It crept up her spine, creating goose-bumps along the way.

She tucked herself closer into the warmth. Her hand desperately grabbed for him.

"Natsu i'm cold." She spoke softly.

His eyes opened with the sound of her voice. Her cold-desperate grip on his shirt making him wake up.

She looked at him pleadingly, and he complied without a second thought.

Taking her in his arms, he held her tightly against him. His body seemed to curl around hers, caressing her gently and spreading his comfort.

She rested her head against his chest, and he upon her hair, breathing in her scent.

She basked in the warmth he presented her. Soon she was wrapping her arms around him too, one hand went up from his back and up into his hair.

He sighed in content and fell back to sleep.

She knew what she felt for him. She knew that these feeling were much more then ones of friendship.

I mean, what friends sleep in the same bed and hold each other like this?

Even so... Even though she knew, she could never change anything.

She knew the dragonslayer was as dense as they came, but she wouldn't put their friendship on the line like that.

If he rejected her, not only would she be broken and hurt, but he couldn't bare to loose anyone else.

That in itself would kill them both.

Lucy would be too hurt to stick by his side, and Natsu would be wanting nothing more then to spend time with his best friend.

Seeing her pained face, and the way she would push him away after that, he would begin to space himself too.

And then they would break...

She couldn't do that! She knew what the cost was of admitting her feelings for him, so she could never do that to them!

But what if he...

No! She knew he didn't feel the same.

Hell, was he even capable of doing that?

He loved everyone like family, and that's just it. Family... That's all she could ever be to him.

So then why... Why is this so hard! She wanted nothing more then to confess everything to him. But she couldn't do that.

Water broke threw the dam, giving away the cage she locked them in. The tears cascaded down her face and sobs attacked her body.

She couldn't help herself as she cried into his chest, startling him awake.

His eyes lazily opened at first. His forehead scrunched from the noise. The scent of tears filled his nostrils, and his eyes bursted open.

"L-Lucy? Lucy! What's wrong?" He sat up, bringing the girl with him.

He tried to pry her away from his chest and look at her face, but she shook her head and continued to cry in his chest.

Through her sobbing, he heard faint words. _"Natsu!"_ His eyes widened further at the mention of his name.

Giving up on seeing her face, he sat there and let her cry into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her again. One hand going through her hair in a comforting manner.

She seemed to quiet down a bit, but remained still as her body shook.

He brought himself a bit closer, and rested his head on her shoulder, winching every time he heard a painful sob.

There was nothing he could do for her in this moment, and it was killing him inside.

What happened to her? Why is she crying? Questions ran through his head.

Time pasted by and she finally stopped crying, her body no longer shook, but she still sat there in Natsu's arms.

He took this chance to pry her off of him. This battle quickly won as her once tight grip loosened by her tired state.

She refused to look at him and kept her gaze downwards.

He looked her over. Her tear-streaked cheeks and puffy-red eyes made pain well up in his chest.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I can't!" He voice croaked, but she still said what she wanted.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't do that to you!"

"Do what to me?"

"I-I can't tell you what either."

"Lucy!" She flinched back and he inwardly cursed at himself for scaring her. "Please, Luce." He continued with a softer voice.

She contemplated for a moment, before the courage spiked within her. He deserved to know. "Natsu, promise me something."

"Anything Luce." He looked at her with determination.

"Promise me you won't break." She said in all seriousness.

"Luce what are you-"

"Promise me!" She screamed, interrupting him then looking away again.

"O-Okay, I promise."

She paused and took a deep breath before beginning. "Natsu. The crazy idiot I met in Hargeon, to my sole best friend in this world. You have brought me so much happiness in my life-" She looked up at him, tears coating her eyes as she smiled with every word she said. "-I can't even begin to describe how happy I feel when i'm around you. You make everyday better with every smile, every word, every breath you make. You brought me to Fairy Tail. You gave me a family that loves me for me, I could never thank you enough for that. But I..." She faltered in her words, his olive-onyx eyes clearing her conscious again. "Natsu I-" His eyes widened. "-I think I'm in love with you."

"Lucy..."

She looked away from him and slid off the bed, standing and turning away from him. "I know. It's stupid."

He stood behind her and grabbed her wrist. She jumped from the sudden hold. "It's not stupid."

She turned and faced him again. His eyes were serious with every word he spoke, making Lucy fall in love all over again.

"Lucy, it's anything but stupid." His hold on her wrist softened and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"But Natsu you don't feel the same-"

He interrupted her, "Who said I don't feel the same?" Her eyes widened and he leaned down.

"That doesn't matter you-"

"Lucy, I love you." And he connected his lips with hers.

She sighed into the kiss, as if a huge weigh has been lifted off her shoulders.

He backed away, both their faces red but eyes held nothing but love.

He grabbed her hands in his. "You mean the world to me, Luce."

Tears pooled out of her eyes at his words. "Natsu!" She screamed and leaped into his arms.

They laughed and he swung her around the room. Upon setting her down they locked eyes again, and in no time their lips were too.

Okay, she admits she was wrong about Natsu. But they are happy together now so that doesn't matter, right?

* * *

 **Okay here's some comforting cute Nalu for you! I hope I made her confession to your liking. :3**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day/night!**

 _ **Happy: PULSE!**_

 **WHAT!**

 _ **Happy: WHERE'S MY FISH!?**_

 **-slaps with fish then disposes of-**

 **NO FISH FOR YOU!**

 _ **Happy: NUUUUUUU!**_

 **Okay bai!**

 **Tumblr & Youtude under the same name!**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	4. Sunset

**Thank you again to everyone who follow/favorited this story! You guys are the best!**

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it is."

She looked over at him.

He was staring at her.

She laughed sheepishly and pointed at the sunset. "Well then look at it instead of me!"

He continued to stare at her and quickly replied. "Lucy, I wasn't talking about the sunset."

She turned to him; her eyes widening. "W-What are you talking about N-Natsu?"

His eyes narrowed in a serious way. "I'll say it again. I wasn't talking about the sunset."

She stayed silent as they stared at each other. 'What happened to the blunt Natsu?' "You don't mean-"

"I do mean it." He interrupted.

"You can't be-"

"But I am."

"Natsu, this is insane. This isn't you-"

"Who's to say it can't be?"

"What are you-" She looked away; embarrassed.

"Lucy, look at me." He said sternly.

She looked up and met his gaze.

"Tell me what you think."

"What?"

"Tell me how you feel."

"About what?"

"About me." His gaze softened as he smiled at her.

Her breath hitched in her throat when a grin stretched across his face. A faint coat of pink dusted his cheeks, and his eyes held a sense of pride and fondness she has seen so many times before. Suddenly she felt so relaxed and peaceful the words practically flew out. "I like you, a lot." She scratched the back of her head and averted her eyes, but by the way he looked at her, she knew she had his full attention. "I find you strangely attractive. Not in a weird way of course!" She quickly cleared up. "I've never met anyone more brave, proud, selfless, and strong. I feel like I've opened up to you more then anyone else in my life. And for that reason you're my best friend." Her gaze fell to the floor. "But sometimes I feel like- Like I'm going to get left behind." Her face saddened. "And it makes me sad to think i'll be left behind by you guys, but what hurts the most, is when I see you leaving. Like somehow no one else will matter if you just came back."

He didn't let her continue, for he had wrapped his arms around her frame.

But she continued talking. "I don't want to be left behind, not again... Not by the only family I have left."

"Lucy." He spoke softly. "No one is going anywhere." He pushed her back to look at her. "No one is leaving you- I'm not leaving you."

She smiled and tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill. "I know."

"I only asked you what you thought about me, not your fears, you weirdo."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Oi, shut it!"

He chuckled. "Does there happen to be a deeper meaning to what you said?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Jeez, Lucy, do I have to spell it- Oh god that's freaking adorable." He reached out and made her head straight again; all the while closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Stop distracting me."

"Distracting?" Her question went unanswered.

"As I was saying." He cleared his throat; finally regaining his composure. "People always say I'm the slow one, but damn Lucy, you're even worse."

She smacked his arm again. "Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "Lucy, I like you."

"Of course you do, we're best friends!"

"Not like that." He explained. "More than that."

'More?' She gulped. "N-Natsu, I-"

He wrapped his arms around her more possessively this time. "I don't want to let you go."

"N-N-Natsu!" Her face flushed when he smelled her hair.

"Luce, I think I- I think I'm in love with you."

Everything just stopped.

She brought her arms up and snaked them around his waist. She pulled herself into his embrace and rested her head on his collar.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **What's up with me and confession scenes? Gahh I don't even know but I just can't help myself!**

 _ **Happy: And we thought Lucy was weird!**_

 **Shut it, cat!**

 _ **Happy: Aye!**_

 **-.-**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day/night!**

 **Tumblr & Youtude under the same name!**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	5. Stay

**So this chapter was based off of slightly after they met and Lucy was having second thoughts about being in Fairy Tail.**

 **(Cuz of her last name and dat crap! :3)**

 **Of course Natsu is there to change her mind. Hehe...**

* * *

"What do you even know about me?"

"The fuck does that have to do with anything!"

"You don't even know me! Why the heck should I believe you even want me to stay!"

"I don't know you because you won't let me know you!"

"I know. And I'm sorry for having privacy. Maybe you should try it sometime!" She paused for a second. "I guess it would make more sense if you didn't even know what the word meant!"

"Are you- Are you calling me stupid!" All his anger burst forward.

"I don't know! Maybe I am!"

"You- The fuck Lucy! Why are you being so cold?"

She stepped forward. "Hypocrite!" She pushed him back roughly. "You say I don't let you know me… Well, you are doing the same thing!" She breathed in sharply. "If anything, you are the cold one here."

He was taken aback. "I guess you are right…" He looked away from her. "I haven't been very open either."

She pounded against his chest in weak motions. Tears began to slid down her face rapidly. "Idiot! I thought you knew better!"

He grinded his teeth together. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

She continued to hit him. In a swift moment, he grabbed her wrists, and brought her hands to his face. She gasped at the sudden movement, but when he looked down at her; eyes filled with regret; she gently rested her hands on his face.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly once more. She looked away in slight embarrassment; her cheeks stained with pink, and her tears slowly being forgotten. "Look at me." He spoke again. "Lucy, look at me." He said more harshly.

She looked up at him; her shyness being melted away by his gaze. "I'm looking, okay?"

"It's true we might know each other as much as I wished, but I'll be damned if I just let you go." He grinned. "If we don't know each other that well, well then, let's get to know each other." Her hands dropped from his face. "No more secrets. Ask me anything you want."

"Natsu…" She smiled with sincerity.

"Lucy. Don't leave me- Don't leave us. You hear me?" His eyes softened and he reached for her hands again. Once he grasped her hands, he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I want to know you, and I want you to know me too. I feel like- like if I let you go now, or whenever! That I'll regret it."

They blushed at the contact, but neither moved away.

"So... You won't leave, right? You're gonna stay here with me- I mean us!?"

"O-Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I think that anyone with that determination to make me stay is worth knowing. Thank you, Natsu." She left go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

He returned the embrace and sighed contently; pressing his nose to her hair, and inhaling. She flushed ten shades redder and buried her face in his chest; completely fond of the unnatural heat his body radiated.

He smirked in reply. Loving the position they were in.

"Lucy~" He started. "You aren't falling for me are you?" Well that didn't help her blush...

She pushed him away and backed up. "W-What?! No way! You're the one smelling my hair!"

He chuckled and stepped in front of her; ruffling her hair. "Because you smell good." As if her face couldn't get any redder. It's looks like Erza's hair has a new rival.

"D-D-Don't j-just say things like that!" She screeched; just noticing the faint red on his cheeks.

"Calm down, will ya? I'm just kidding around." He grabbed her hoodie and pulled it over her head; hiding her face.

"H-Hey!" She whined and yanked the hoodie off. But when she opened her eyes, he was already gone. She heard the window open and turned just in time to see him smile at her, wave, and jumped out the window. Out of habit, she ran and looked out to make sure he was okay.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luce!" He yelled from below. She waved her hand as he ran off into the night.

"Yeah... See you tomorrow..."

* * *

 **Thanks again for the support guys! I hope this story continues to grow so more people can enjoy it! :3**

 _ **Gray: Uhh what am I doing**_ **here?**

 **Shuddup Gray. :)**

 _ **Juvia: Gray-sama!**_

 _ **Gray: Kya! -gets hug attacked by Juvia-**_

 **Youtube & Tumblr under the same name!**

 **Until next time! Cya!**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	6. Peaceful

**This particular one-shot would definitely be a different AU were Natsu finds out who Lucy really is. :3**

 **Sorry for not uploading yesterday! I'm on a limited schedule so I'ma have to go right after uploading this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not who you think I am!" She screamed with frustration.

"Then who are you!" I yelled back.

She dug her hands through her hair then began to speak. "I'm selfish, and conceded. I always want things my way, and I'm super competitive. I'm blunt, way too blunt that I don't care if I hurt their feelings. I hurt people, and I get hurt too easily. I'm being pulled by one magnet, while also being pushed away from another. I'm constantly on the verge of crying, screaming, and losing my patients."

She gripped her head. "I tried, so hard! To change... But I always find myself back where I started. No friends, alone, angry. I had made myself someone I didn't want to be! Some that was so cheerful it hurt to smile! Someone so concerned it hurt to care! Someone so stupid it hurt to be smart! And think! Just for one second... That maybe I was doing it all for nothing. That no matter what I could never escape my past. I was stuck there, like a boulder on a bird. Grounded together against my past life, friends, and feelings... I could never change. So I should stop trying."

Her hand lifted from her face and for a second I could see her tear-streaked eyes before she turned around and ran off.

I followed after her, grabbing her hand she struggled against my grasp and I pulled her into a hug. I slid to the ground and she slid with me.

"Go away!" She pounded against my chest. "I-I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

She stopped hitting me and gripped the fabric of my shirt and buried her face in my chest.

"I accept you. Not for who you made yourself out to be, but for the real you. I accept you!"

I felt so relieved, that now I can see her for who she truly is, and also that I was the first to see her like this. The first one to comfort her like this.

But then she cried. And not soft sniffles, they were hard, heart retching sobs that shook her body. Then all my thoughts disappeared and I cried with her.

This girl, was so lost for so long. She has just begun to cry after keeping her eyes dried for her whole life. Her will power is amazing. But her cries pained me to no end and I began to cry with her. Not because I felt pity and weakness for her, but because I could feel the all the pain she had locked up inside her. And all that pain was coming out at once.

So we cried, together. I cried her tears, although I was sure some were mine. And we stayed like that. Until I could look at her and she smiled.

She didn't smile like she used to. It was a real smile, it was her smile. And it showed just how grateful, just how beautiful and desirable she really was. So, I smiled back at her with pink-stained cheeks. And we laughed until the sun fell beneath the horizon.

I could actually feel the pressure in the air.

"Thank you."

And in that moment, it was perfectly peaceful.

* * *

 **Youtube & Tumblr under the same name!**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	7. By My Side

**HELLO! I'm back!**

 **So this particular chapter is based off the first one, but this time Lucy is sick. BUUUUUTTTTT, something happens the next morning that causes Natsu to FREAK out. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Luce?"

No Response.

"Luce?"

Still no response.

"LUCY!" He runs up and pokes her face. "LUCY OH MAH GAWD WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER?! LUUUUUUCCCYYY! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! LU-"

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHEN DID YOU GET INTO MY APARTMENT?!"

"You're such a weirdo." He takes a step back from her loud screaming; covering his ears. "I was always here!" He says in his normal-cheerful self.

"What? What are you talking about?" Her eyes begin to drift off.

He snickers at her comment. "Geez, Lucy, you just asked me-" Her body collapses onto the floor. "-LUCY!" He screams and runs to her side, picking up her fragile body and gently placing her head on his lap. "Lucy! What's going on? Why did you faint? Why are you so warm?!"

She giggles at his comments; blushing a bit because it's obvious he's so worried about her. "Sorry Natsu, I knew I shouldn't have stayed in the rain that long yesterday."

"Rain? Wait Lucy, did you get sick?" He asked with a worried look.

She nods her head and her body slowly goes limp again. "I... Think i'm gonna... Sleep a bit..." She mumbles before drifting off.

He looks at her concerned before realizing she indeed just fell asleep and didn't black out. He chuckles and stares at her face; admiring the blonde beauty using his lap as her pillow. "That's alright Luce, sleep as much as you want. I'll be here when you wake up."

He decides to lift her up, carefully bringing her head up to lead against his collar, while her legs laid between his. Wrapping his arms around her frame, he hides his face in her hair; covering up the blush forming on his face from their close proximity.

He breathes in her scent, sighing in contentment before starting to drift off as well.

The last thing he hears is a soft, "So warm..." from the blonde as she wraps her arms around his own.

Little did he know that when he woke up the blonde would be gone from his embrace, and would disappear from his life for five whole days.

* * *

He was worried about her from the moment he woke up.

He knew right away something was wrong since she didn't wait till he woke up as well. But he shrugged it off, thinking she decided to just go to the guild early instead of waiting for him.

But when he got there, and she was nowhere in site, then he really started to worry.

He ran asked around a bit, but no one seemed to know where she was, so he ran to fairy hills, only to get beaten up and kicked out by Erza. He even asked about Lucy, but none of the girls there seemed to know either.

So he gave up relying on other people and with Happy at his side, he went back to her apartment and sniffed around the place. Catching her scent he ran off in the direction it went and by the time they reached the edge of Magnolia it disappeared.

Then he started to freak out.

Happy did everything he could to calm the fire dragon slayer down, but nothing seemed to work as the mage only got more and more frustrated as the day went on.

They went back to her place, hoping to find a note or some clue as to where she went, but to no avail, they found absolutely nothing.

So they reported to the guild of their findings and everyone promised to keep an eye out for the girl, even telling him he was probably over-reacting. I mean she could've just taken a job without him.

But he didn't like that.

Lucy had never taken a job without him or Happy with her, why would she start now? He trusted her, hell she was his best friend (besides Happy), but he couldn't help but continue to worry as more days went by.

The second day was torture, not getting a lot of sleep the night before, then waking up to the emptiness of her room.

He even woke up frequently in the night, having horrid dreams of her leaving him or even dying in front of him and never seeing her again.

It scared him to death and the more moments he woke up trying to grab her from her side of the bed, only to have her not there to comfort him, was enough to dive him mad.

So the second day was spent repeating the first days actions, but with a more then a little push to find his best friend.

Then the third day came, and he felt without a doubt, alone. Even with the guild or his little buddy there, there was always apart of him that thought of the girl he longed to see.

He daydreamed about her returning, and even blushed because of the words he would utter to her. He would say the most dramatic of things, laughing and even crying because she came back for him.

Happy even once snapped him out of it when a loan tear slid down his cheek.

Why did he feel so alone without her there?

The fourth day came, and although he could never be angry at Lucy, apart of him felt like screaming at her for leaving him when he saw her again. She was scaring him to death by her absence and he couldn't help but stay in her home; waiting for her like a lost puppy.

The more time he spent in her home, looking around with an empty look in his eyes, the more he began to think.

If Lucy was effecting him so much just by not being here, what did she really mean to him?

The fifth night he got a bit of sleep. Knowing the consequences from thinking such thoughts. But he didn't care.

He had a feeling. Today was gonna be a really good day.

The sun appeared behind the mountains, shining with the most brilliant hues of orange and red before blossoming out into the sky like pedals of a rose, then fading into a yellow before returning to it's normal light blue.

Natsu smiled.

The first smile since she left.

Today was beautiful.

* * *

She waited by the cherry blossom tree, knowing Natsu would find her eventually. She could never underestimate that noes of his.

She gently placed her hand against the trunk of the tree, smiling from the memories they shared.

Moments later she heard the footsteps behind her.

She turned around and met those pair of onyx-olive green eyes she fell in love with.

The curves of her lips curled until her face held a soft smile.

His eyes widened; his cheeks flushed and his hand was brought to his face to hide his embarrassment.

She giggled, realizing what happened.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly at first, but she knew he could hear her.

"I could never be mad at you, Luce." He said after calming down.

He walked up to her, before protectively wrapping his arms around her.

"But never, ever do that again. You hear me?" He pleaded.

"I only wanted you to realize-"

"I don't care why you did it Lucy. You knew but you did it anyways." He interrupts her.

"I'm sorry. I though that's what you needed." He gently pushed her back, holding onto her shoulders like he is afraid she was going to run off again.

"Luce, I only needed you to be by my side. I didn't need you to run off for five days to notice some things." He chuckled.

She blushed and averted her gaze. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head to look at him.

"Luce, never leave me again, okay?" He leaned in.

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and he closed the distance.

 _I love you, you weirdo. You didn't need to disappear for five days to get me to realize it. I loved you from the start, Lucy._

* * *

 **So I hope this ended up making sense for you at the end.**

 **Basically she left in hopes he'd realize that he loved her and needed her by his side.**

 **When he showed how worried he was for her when she was sick, that's what made her leave him. So just really needed to know at this point and decided to make him realize it on his own before he returned.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and look forward to the rest.**

 **See ya later!**

 _ **Happy: Aye!**_

 **Youtube and Tumblr under the same name.**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


	8. Always

**Sorry again for not uploading the other day. School and tennis is wearing me out! xD**

* * *

She grasped onto the back of my collar, pulling me away from beating the shit out of that bastard.

I let her pull me into her arms which she wrapped around me the best she could and said soft comforting words in my ears.

The tears poured out of my eyes and soaked into her hair.

"Why am I the one hurting, when you're the one in pain?" I asked and kept sobbing against her.

 _Shh Natsu, hush darling._

"Why am I the one crying when you're the one de-"

 _Natsu. I'll always be here._

She pointed to his heart.

 _Dead or not I'm always with you._

"Luce that's not enough for me."

He reached up to cup her face, but his hand held nothing but air.

 _Natsu, you know we can't change that._

"I'd do anything."

 _Me too._

 _I love you, Natsu._

"I love you, Lucy."

Broken, elegant, specks of golden powder fluttered into the wind.

And she was gone.

Like a crystal shattering from existence in the sky.

And he wept and wept. Nothing seemed to cheer him up.

But he thought, maybe the only way to be happy again, was to let go.

And so he did.

 _I finally found you again._

 _Their fingers intertwined; hands held, and smiles across their faces._

 _Let's continue our adventure, together._

 _Always._

* * *

 **Short huh? Sorry guys! This was all I had time for!**

 **I'll make up for it one of these days, I promise!**

 _ **Erza: That's a heavy promise, Pulse.**_

 **E-E-rza!? What are you doing here?!**

 _ **Erza: You better keep that promise, Pulse.**_

 **All right, all right, I will! Stop with the glare already!**

 _ **Erza: My apologies, you may hit me in retribution.**_

 **No way!**

 ** _Erza: -munches on cake-_**

 **But hey, I hope you still enjoyed it, no matter how short this chapter was.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review telling me how I did and what you would like to see!**

 **YouTube & Tumblr under the same name!**

 **-PulsatingAltitude**


End file.
